


An Enterprise Christmas

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Separate, Not Apart [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Crew as Family, Gen, POV Pavel Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Nyota's laugh-strangled voice pulled Pasha's attention back to the picture. "Those," she gasped, "have got to be theugliestChristmas sweaters ever!"--TheEnterpriseCrew have a Christmas party. There are some pictures involved.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, Pavel Chekov & James T. Kirk, Pavel Chekov & Spock
Series: Separate, Not Apart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	An Enterprise Christmas

"Pasha!"

Jim Kirk was literally _skipping_ down the hallway, dragging a resigned Vulcan along by the wrist. Pasha grinned. Both of them were wearing something other than their uniforms, and Pasha bounced a little on his toes. He loved that the Captain and Mr. Spock were having fun. Yes, Mr. Spock looked a tiny bit upset, but it was the kind of upset look that meant he was not actually upset. Pasha had gotten very good at reading Mr. Spock's expressions because of all of the time that he had spent talking science with Mr. Spock.

"Keptin! Mr. Spock!" Pasha called back.

They came to a stop in front of him, the Captain still bouncing, and Spock standing completely still next to him. Pasha bounced a little more.

"Don't be that way, Pasha. We're off duty, we're at a party together, it's Christmas. Take your pick of reasons, but call me Jim, please."

Pasha considered. It was strange to call the Captain 'Jim,' but he seemed so sad that Pasha wouldn't call him 'Jim.' And he called Pasha 'Pasha,' so it couldn't be that bad. It would be strange, but Pasha could probably manage.

"Okay, Ke- Jim. I vill try, but is strange, so I vill probably mess up."

The Captain ruffled Pasha's hair and grinned. "It's all cool, Pasha. Just try and I'll be happy. Now, where's the party?"

Pasha curled his toes in his boots and pointed at the door behind him. "It is right through here. You are last to arrive, so they sent me out to vait for you. Now ve can start the party!"

The Captain grinned at him, so Pasha grinned back. Mr. Spock's face softened in the way that it did when he was happy but not admitting it. Pasha saw that the Captain was still holding onto Mr. Spock's wrist, so Pasha grabbed the Captain's other wrist and dragged them both through the door, hearing the Captain laughing behind him.

"I have brought the K- Jim and Mr. Spock vith me! Ve can now start the party!"

There were cheers from around the room. It was a small party, not like the big ones that would be happening over the next week. Pasha didn't _dis_ like the big parties, but he liked this small one much better.

Pasha looked around to see all of his friends. Scotty and Keenser were here, and so were Nyota and Hikaru. The Doctor was making his way toward the Captain and Mr. Spock. He looked a little less grouchy than normal, maybe because of the glass of bourbon he had in his hand. Mr. Spock looked distastefully at the liquid, but he didn't comment. Pasha wasn't allowed to have any alcohol unless it was necessary for specific diplomatic functions or a very special occasion, and even then he wasn't allowed more than a very small glass. It was okay, though, Pasha knew that alcohol adversely affected the developing brain, and despite his maturity and intelligence, his brain was still developing.

Anyway, Scotty, Keenser, Nyota, Hikaru, and the Doctor were all here. He also saw Nurse Chapel, whom he didn't know very well, but was kind to him when he had been hurt on a mission last month; Janice Rand, who was the Captain's Yeoman and so awesome and able to get the Captain to do things he didn't want to that Nyota and Mr. Spock had practically adopted her into the family the senior bridge crew had become; and a few other people Pasha didn't know very well, but they were good friends with some of his friends, so he was happy to have them here.

He left the Captain and Mr. Spock—the Captain could ask him to call him 'Jim' out loud, but it was too weird for Pasha to do it in his own head—to the tender mercies of the Doctor, and went off to help Scotty. Scotty was working on getting an old-fashioned projector set up which Nyota had loaded with pictures that she had collected.

"Hey, laddie. Pass me that, will ya?"

Pasha grabbed the indicated tool and passed it to Scotty, before plopping himself down on the floor. He tried to duck under the projector as well, but there wasn't enough room and he couldn't see anything.

"Are you almost done, Scotty? I think Nyota is getting excited."

"Almost done, laddie. One more thing..." he prodded at something that Pasha couldn't see, and a light flashed on top of the projector. "And that should do it."

"Wery good, Scotty. I vill go and tell Nyota, yes?" Pasha stood up quickly, only just avoiding bashing his head on the projector.

"Careful there, laddie, we don't want to ruin that brain of yours, do we?" Scotty's tone was teasing, but not condescending like some of the older crewmembers. Pasha liked Scotty, even if he never seemed to call anybody by name.

So Pasha bounced off to find Nyota. She excused herself from where she was talking to Nurse Chapel when Pasha told her they were ready, and the two made their way back over to the projector.

"Hey! Everybody!" Nyota yelled. Pasha wished she had told him she was going to do that so that he could have covered his ears, but it wasn't too loud so it was okay.

It was also effective because now everybody was looking in their direction.

"So," Nyota began when she had everyone's attention, "I have a fun presentation here. I may have prevailed upon mothers and grandmothers and aunts for pictures," she added with a wicked grin.

Almost everyone in the room groaned. Pasha didn't really understand why. His Mama liked to show people pictures of him when he was little, and he didn't really understand why she wanted to or what was so interesting about them, but it didn't really bother him that much. As long as he didn't have to sit around bored it was okay with him. And there would be enough pictures of other people here that it would be interesting.

He curled his toes and twisted his fingers into patterns while he waited for the grumbling to calm down and the pictures to start. He wondered what his friends would look like as children.

The first few were fun. There was one of Nyota dressed up as a teddy bear, another of Dr. McCoy wearing what was probably his father's suit and hat and shoes which were all far too big for him, and one of Pasha's mother's favorites of him with only his head stuck out of a pile of blankets.

In the next picture were two small boys. One Pasha recognized immediately; there was only one Vulcan in the room. The second took a little longer, but when he did recognize the smiling blond boy, the groans from the Captain and Mr. Spock's corner of the room suddenly made a lot of sense.

Pasha turned to look at them. The Captain had his face buried in Mr. Spock's stomach, and his hands covering his ears. Mr. Spock's face was as impassive as always but much greener than usual. Dr. McCoy, on the other hand, seemed to find it all the most hilarious thing he had ever witnessed. He had one arm wrapped around his stomach, the other waving and pointing between the Captain, Mr. Spock, and the picture projected on the wall.

Nyota's laugh-strangled voice pulled Pasha's attention back to the picture. "Those," she gasped, "have got to be the _ugliest_ Christmas sweaters ever!"

They were, Pasha agreed, not very tasteful. The young Mr. Spock was wearing a bright red sweater with alternating Christmas Ornaments and Reindeer around the collar, and a giant Reindeer and Sleigh in the middle of the sweater. Even worse, there were pom-poms, poof-balls, bells, and little pieces of garland on the Reindeer's antlers and trimming the sleigh. It was, Pasha decided, a _monstrosity_.

Not that the tiny Captain's was any better. His sweater was a dark green and far too big for him. The main piece was Saint Nick standing next to a large Christmas tree with ornaments on it and presents under it. Each of the presents had a piece of ribbon sewn on and tied into a bow, while most of the ornaments were made up of little bells and poof balls, with the occasional pom-pom or fake berry thrown in. If that wasn't bad enough, every edge, cuff, and seam of the garment had twisted garland sewn on, and some of it had little reindeer charms on it. This sweater, thought Pasha, might be even worse than Mr. Spock's.

Everyone in the room was dying of laughter, and Pasha had to join in. When everyone finally stopped, wiping tears from their eyes, they all had huge smiles on their faces. Even the Captain was smiling and Mr. Spock was still green, but his face was soft.

There were more pictures, but everyone agreed that the one of Mr. Spock and the Captain was the best of them. Pasha hoped they could have a party like this every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from me when I wrote this in July: _Yes I'm writing about Christmas in the middle of July, but I have two things to say for myself. First, I had the picture of little Jim and little Spock in Christmas sweaters in my head, and I didn't want to wait a few months to write it. Second, I don't like heat and humidity. There is too much of it at the moment, so Christmas writing it is._
> 
> Note from me now: _I hope you enjoy this! I really loved writing Chekov here and seeing everything through his eyes. I tried not to overdo the accent, but that might have resulted in_ under _doing it in some places. If you have any advice on that, it would certainly be welcome._  
>  Please let me know what you think of this story or if there is anything you'd like to see in this 'verse!  
> Make good life choices, be kind people, I love you all!


End file.
